User talk:HelloFellowNerds
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:HelloFellowNerds page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demi-hunter13 (talk) 18:05, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: It's a pleasure adopting you, nice to meet you! If you have any questions I am often on chat or simply im me!" CONGRATZ! congratz your claimed!! anyhow if you need any help please dont be scared to ask someone ok? also sorry about being extra picky as some admins are very meticulous about these stuff (Please be warn your claim may be unlciamed by someone .. (I better not say his name >,<) but if that happens tell me and I'll fight for you :) ) <3 Yay! You got your claim claimed :D so proud of mai newb. Feel free to role-play with me! Hi Hey, I'm a friend of Kane's and an RB on the wiki. I just wanted to let you know that I can help out with any coding you need doing and help get you started on the wiki :D Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 01:54, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Word Bubbles Um, you need to create a new page. Then you label it as a template, name it after your character and add the coding. You can use mine for reference. Template:Analeese, Template:BenCarraway. To edit the coding, you need to go into source mode which seeing as you've been coding, I assume you know how to access it. You just need to change the picture, colours and anything else you want. To use a WB, you usually type two Test RP Hey :) just wondering if you'd like to rp? By the way, you tend to click on the reply button and then type your Word Bubble to reply to page comments. Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 18:34, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Delay Hello there! I'd like to apologize for the delay in your leveling up from a Level One user to a Level Two and Three user. I'm afraid I can't promise that it won't happen again as I'm usually the one to make sure new users like yourself level up properly and I'm currently very busy with real life. I'll do my best to make sure you level up on time in the future. Again, I apologize for any inconvenience that this has caused you. Posted Okay I did not notice you had posted back o.o I am so so so so so so incredibly sorry for the delay, but ye, posted back! 02:03, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Officially Inactive Hello there! After having checked your activity via our Special:ListUsers function, I noticed that you haven't edited in a while. I've taken it upon my self to mark you temporarily as Officially Inactive. Should you wish to return back to the Active status, feel free to leave me a message! Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, a rollback for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than six months, all your characters have been archived, regardless of your 'Officially Inactive' status. If you wish to have them restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well.